


Malzeraphem

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Demon Hybrids, Angels, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Demons, M/M, Shadow Hunter Mythology Mixed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Dean and Sam spent their whole lives running from the demons. Being an Angel/Demon hybrid, or Malzeraphem, they were hunted, for one was the boy king, the one who would be able to kill all Demons or Angels if they so chose or just rule over them as they please. They searched for years for the entrance to the Angel's kingdom to seek asylum, and run into Castiel on the way there.Will Sam be the boy king, or is it Dean? Will they chose to rule or will they chose to kill?





	Malzeraphem

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Angel for pushing me to finish this and being my wonderful beta.  
> Thank you so much to Cloud Wolfbane for drawing the beautiful art for this.

Dean tried to fall asleep as water dripped down through their leaking roof onto the foot of his straw cot slowly soaking it all, his little brother fast asleep in his crib across the room. He counted the drops like sheep as his eyes finally fell when his father ran into his room to awake him. 

"Grab Sam, we need to run." John yelled before Dean could even reply his father shushed him with a finger and started collecting a few things that a four-year-old and a four-day-old would need. 

That was only the beginning of their running. 

Angel's and Demons weren't even supposed to be able to have children. They weren't even allowed in the same regions. John and Mary had never been one to follow rules though, spending years sneaking between the kingdoms growing their relationship. It started as a fight being in the wrong place, but they were there at the right time saving the other from being attacked. When Mary got pregnant with Dean, they moved as far away from both kingdoms as they could. John and Mary knew that one baby was a dream for Mary to survive the birth, but by some miracle she did and went on to get pregnant with Sam four years later. Sam's birth had complications they all hoped against though as Mary passed a few hours after Sam was born. 

A few days after that the Demon's found out that there was not only one, but two hybrids in their territory and forced John and his children on the run. 

They wondered for a while trying to find the entrance to the Angel's kingdom, but only vague references were made to how to find it by the Demons and Angels they passed on their way. John tried all the magics he knew as a Demon to find it, even using Sam and Dean to help when they were old enough to use their own powers. 

Dean and Sam usually used their powers to hide themselves from others, though, it was a simple enough spell to change their markings to match only one side of their family. Since they were with their father, they used this spell to match Demon's more and hide their angel side. The spells to match their mother's people were far more difficult, for they had to change their wings and hide their tails as well as fix their markings. 

-x- 

Dean lay next to Sam protecting him while John ran off to talk to another voyager, he waited a few hours before presuming his father's death. 

"Sammy," he shook his brother to wake him. "Sammy, Dad's been gone for a while and he isn't back yet." 

Sam rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched his red wings out. "How long since he left?" 

"About six hours. He went to talk to some Demon named Azazel about the gates to the Angel lands." Dean whispered to the other surveying his surroundings to make sure they were alone. He didn't doubt that Azazel had killed his father and would be back any moment to finish off the family, or worse yet, keep the brothers as pets. In their travels, Dean had eavesdropped on enough of John's conversations to know what happened to hybrids when they were found that he hoped that to never happen to his brother and him. 

"Oh," Sam replied, his hands now moving to fix his feathers, "Oh. That's not good." He looked around the same as Dean did, hoping that John would come around one of the trees and lead them to the entrance that the Demon had lead him too. "He should have let us go with him." Anger coming through his voice more than he'd ever wished while talking of his father. 

"I know," Dean agreed, he stood and started grabbing their belongings and put them into his satchel. "We need to move." All that was left now from Dean's fourteen years on this plane of existence was the drawing of Mary and John holding him as a baby and a blessed needle Mary gifted him before her death to give them more tattoos. The knives they needed held in their hands, and the one Dean tattooed on his arm were left too. 

It was commonly known in both the Demon and Angel territories that only Angels could use their tattoo's as weapons. This came in handy when Dean and Sam were with John and used their magics to look like just Demons. Mary had bestowed an anti-possession symbol that doubled as a trap for demons on Dean's chest while she was pregnant with Sam, her words still haunted him to this day, "When Sam is older, give him this tattoo too. It will protect you from your father's people." 

They walked in the direction their father left in, hoping to find him alive. The brothers wouldn't be that lucky though, all they found of John was a few bloody feathers from his wings and his knife laying on the ground. Sam used his heighten eyesight to look around the woods to see if he could find John as Dean searched the sky for any sign of either Demon. Neither was found. Dean gathered the feathers and cleaned the with some magics before conjuring a string and fastening them to make a necklace. 

"They'll always be with us, Sammy," Dean said in a solemn voice touching the feathers with his palm and the sigil on his chest with his fingers, "But, it's just us two for a while now." Sam hung his head in agreement as they continued their journey to find their mother's people, hoping against all odds that they'd be welcome there. 

While alone, they didn't waste their magics on looking anything other than the hybrids that they were. When they saw people approach they would use their glamour to match whatever species they were. Unfortunately, their journey alone only lasted a fortnight before an Angel snuck up on them from the trees. They didn't have time to glamour themselves quick enough.

  


"Malzeraphems." The angel spat out in distaste drawing his weapon from the tattoo on his left forearm and producing his angel blade from the ether in his right.

"Wait." Dean said stepping in front of Sam both with their blades drawn. Sam with the knife John gave him a few years back their friend Meg gave them on the road to kill demons, it was supposed to work for angels too, and Dean with his knife he made from a bone he found in the forest and a rock. "We mean no harm." 

"If that is so, then why are your weapons drawn?" The angel questioned like he was running out of what patience he feigned before when stopping his approach. 

"We- we," Dean sighed and dropped his knife holding his hands up stepping before Sam so the other was completely blocked by him and his giant green and yellow wings. "We are malzeraphem, yes. But we didn't ask for this. Please, we just want somewhere safe to live and the Demon lands are not that." 

The angel before him sighed in reply before facing up towards the clouds. It seemed as though he was communicating with someone else before he shook his head yes and looked at the brothers. "You are allowed in, but you must wear these." He produced a pair of cuffs from the ether with Enochian on them. Dean rightfully assumed when they were placed around his wrists that the cuffs blocked any and all of his and Sam's powers. 

"We weren't going to hurt you." Dean said as they walked through the woods to the entrance that never appeared. Instead they walked through trees and were transported into another realm. He looked around in awe as his surrounding changed in an instant from trees and greenery to white on all sides with a sky above. The angel kingdom was nothing they expected, it was full of muted shades of white, the only color coming from what the angels wore and their wings. 

"Thank you for bringing them, Castiel." A new angel said walking up to meet them at the gates. He took the links that Castiel held and walked forward knowing the chains would bring the brothers even if it wasn't their will. The new angel brought them to a room, white walled with gold trimming of vines and Enochian. In the middle of the room was a shrine that adhered a long silver sword. 

"Place your hands here," The angel said grabbing at the chain that held Dean's cuffs and dragging him to the pedestal. When Dean did so the silver glow gold in swirling letters. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"We need somewhere safe to live." Dean answered truthfully, not even knowing if he tried not to the sword wouldn't let him. 

"Did the Demon's send you here?" 

"Just our father." 

"Where is he now?" 

Dean paused for mere seconds, trying in vain to not think of the sadness filling his voice when he spoke his next word. "Dead." 

"Very well. Do you mean us harm?" 

"No." Dean screamed begging in his voice and on his face. "Never." 

The angel looked him over his face falling from blank to confused for a moment before he schooled it back to neutral. "Why?" 

"You are our mothers people. I grew up with stories of how the angels raised her and that I was just like her." 

The angel appraised him again with a short nod of understanding. "And what of your brother?" 

Dean looked over at Sam held down on his knees with a hand on his shoulder by Castiel, his head facing down looking over the cuffs. "I cannot speak for him." He started honestly. "But, I do not think he will harm anyone." Sam looked up with a thankful look on his face. 

"Okay." Was all the angel said back. He turned to Castiel then, "Show them around, they're your responsibility now." 

Dean looked back just in enough time to see the endings of Castiel's balking look before he schooled his face into blank. "This way." He said, clicking his fingers causing the chains to fall from the brothers' wrists and disappear. 

The tour didn't last long. Mess hall here, laundry there, meetings here, all of it looked the same to Dean the only difference he saw were different letters above each door glowing in a blue-gold tone. Buildings became less muted tones of white as they got farther away from town and more into where each angel lived, most had white houses but they each had colorful yards of different shades of green. As they reached the end of the rows of housing Castiel walked them down and got to their new home, Dean wondered what he'd find. 

The house was the last one, hidden by a layer of fog until they reached it. Beyond a doubt, it was the exact opposite than he'd postulated. Castiel's house was huge, multi-level, and the same blue his wings had with flowers of miscellaneous kinds as the yard instead of grass. 

"This was not what I was expecting." Dean admitted staring at the beautiful tulips flowing with the winds. 

"As a prince I have some more identity with my home than the common folks do." Castiel said as if it were as easy as saying the sky has clouds. 

"Woah." Dean stopped putting his hands up in question. "Prince?" 

"Well, yes. I'm an archangel. The last of the first born." 

"The last of the first born? What happened to the other archangels?" 

"Oh." Castiel said walking into his home and dipping his feet in the holy water by the door in a bowl before patting them off on a towel next to it. "They're alive. I'm the youngest is what I mean." 

Dean and Sam eyed the bowl suspiciously. If it was needed to get into the house to clean off one's feet to not muddy the porcelain white floors they wouldn't be able to enter. 

"Oh." Castiel repeated when he looked back a few steps down the hall to see the brothers still by his door eyeing his bowl and the floors. He waved his hand and a new bowl of plain water appeared on the other side of the door next to a green towel for the brothers. "This way." He said after they were finished cleaning their feet. 

He gave them a quick tour of the house. Living room, kitchen, den, before he reached the steps and wound up them to the second floor. To their left was a room Castiel told was his own, Dean's room would be the one next to it a bathroom the only thing between them and Sam's room across the hall way from Castiel's on the right. The angel bowed and retreated into his room. 

"We really going to stay with a prince, Dean?" Sam questioned quietly when they walked into his room. 

Dean looked towards the now closed door of the angel's, he couldn't tell Sam he thought the other was the first semi-cute person he'd seen in a long time and that all he wanted to do was walk his hands through the only pair of dark wings he'd seen on an angel thus far. It intrigued him as to why the angel would have those colors being an archangel. Instead what he did was shrug and say, "A prince will give us more protection." 

-x- 

Their peace didn't last long though. As Dean tried every day to get the angel to look at him as anything other than a mistake, the Demon's had followed them to the gates and retreated to find reinforcements. They returned a few months later, just when Dean was getting Castiel to like him as a person, not subspecies. The demons went straight for the arch angels in the first room they'd been brought to when the boys first arrived, they grabbed another sword that the angels kept on a wall in the far back fighting everyone that tried to stop them. 

"What need to you have of that?" Michael, Castiel's eldest brother, asked when the demons tried to leave the room with it. 

"We mean no harm to anyone but those who try to stop us," Azazael commanded, his eyes glowing black as the knife in his hands did below the blue glow of grace staining it. "We just want our King. We know it is one of the brothers you brought here." 

"Your king is not here." Michael replied producing his angel blade through the ether and pulling the demon blade from his skin. He didn't know the brothers and Castiel had come when they heard the ruckus. Castiel and Dean produced their own blades, but before anyone could fight Dean took the symbol from his chest blessing it with the needle and threw it on the ground around the demon. 

Michael looked back confused, he'd heard the hybrid had that tattoo, but no one used that kind of magics anymore. They only used their needles to tattoo weapons and rankings now. Demon trap tattoos that doubled as anti-possession ones were days of the past when the two fought more often. 

The demon growled as he tried to exit the trap. "What have you done!" 

"You aren't hurting anyone else." Dean yelled back in reply. He'd been reading with Sam in Castiel's library about the "boy king" that would be born of a hybrid. The king would be able to rule over both demons and angels however they chose, or they could choose to kill off the whole group of the others if they so choose. The sword in Azazael's hand was the one that chose that king, both Dean and Sam stayed far away from it, not wanting to touch after they figured that one out. They feared one of them would be it. Dean feared the most that It'd be Sam and he'd be persuaded into killing the angel's. 

"Dean?" Sam questioned, walking towards the sword Azazael held out towards the brothers. 

"Grab it, Sam," Azazael commanded, "Grab it and end this, kill them all." 

Sam continued to walk, mesmerized by Azazael's words. He couldn't be stopped no matter how hard Castiel and Michael tried to stop him. With a wave of Sam's hand both Castiel and Michael were pushed up against the wall and held there. "I will not be stopped." He said, his voice not quite right. 

Dean knew if he wanted to stop anything from happening he'd have to grab the knife himself. He also knew that he might get stuck in his own demon trap, but he hoped the angels could get him out as a last-minute thought when he ran to Azazael. His last thoughts were that all the demons fighting in the angel realm would be gone. 

A bright light burst from the sword as Dean grabbed it. It blinded everyone in the room. When Dean opened his eyes next, his symbol was back on his chest and the sword in his hand. The demons in the realm all dust at their feet. 

"Dean?" Sam and Castiel asked together. "It was supposed to be me." Sam continued. 

"Well it's not," Dean said, the power of the sword coursing through his veins causing his voice to fall deeper. "It is me, and you will not touch this." His wings flapped and he disappeared before everyone's eyes. 

Dean didn't go far though, just back to his room in Castiel's house. He dropped the sword as soon as he figured out his surroundings changed. "What just happened?" He whispered to the quiet room. He walked to the library and searched for the book they'd been reading. He followed every word like scripture. 

_"All powerful."_  
"Ruler of Angels and Demons."  
"Downfall to one." 

All those he already knew, he wanted a way to stop it. To stop the feeling of electricity coursing through his veins. Stop the feeling of being unstoppable. 

"Dean?" A voice came from the door. Sword in his hand before he saw who it was. 

"What are you doing here, Castiel? I could have hurt you?" 

"I knew you wouldn't. Michael has Sam, they're cleaning up right now. Are you okay?" He asked the last part like he was scared of the answer. His hands in the air as he slowly walked towards Dean like he was approaching a wounded animal. 

"I don't know what's happening Cas." Dean's voice almost sounded like it was begging, cracking under the pressure of having to be used. "Sam was supposed to be the boy king. He's the one who's mostly demon." 

"Yes, but," Castiel started, walking over to the book and flipping the pages. He read the passage aloud, "'The 'boy king' will be equal parts angel and demon. He will have the heart of an angel and the strength of a demon. He will reign over both with a benevolent love.' Just like my father before you." 

"But, I- I can't, I'm not a leader!" 

"Yes, you are," Castiel said, turning towards Dean and placing a hand on his shoulder where his wings appeared from his back. "You have been leading Sam for longer than you can remember. You have helped lead fight classes since you came here. And...." 

"And what?" Dean asked, not sure if he really wanted to know what else Castiel had to say, but hoped it'd be something he wanted to hear. 

"You've lead your way right into my heart, since the moment I laid eyes on you in the woods, I've know you were special. I've known you were the one." He placed a small kiss on Dean's cheek before backing away and taking his hand off the other. 

"Cas?" Dean questioned. He searched the angels face for any lies he may found. All he found in return was truth, was love, was unbridled want. Dean surged forward and kissed the angel's lips with much force. They could figure this boy king stuff out later, right now they only had each other and that's all Dean wanted to think about. 

-x- 

Dean found that with the sword he could also move between realms without having to find the gates. He left the angel realm to go visit the demons, freeing any malzeraphem they had in their custody and bringing them to the angels to be safe. Anyone who stood in his way fell to dust at his feet with just a look. The demons learned, not so quickly, that Dean was their new king and he was not one to be messed with. Though, since it wasn't quick enough only five demons were left out of everyone in the world. 

The war was over before it really began. 

"You may join me with the angels if and only if you do not mean them any harm." Dean spoke to them. They agreed and Dean and the five demons and seven malzeraphem joined everyone in the angel kingdom. "Here, you will answer to me, but first and foremost you must answer to Michael. He is in charge of the angels and he will be in charge of you too. But know this, if you cross him, you will not get a second chance and you will end up at my feet just like your brothers and sisters before you." 

With the kingdoms together finally, there was only one more thing for Dean to do. He enlisted Michaels help in this as well. Learning everything he needed to do before the time came for him to put everything he saw on paper to reality.

-x- 

It was a bright Sunday, just like any other spring day, the clouds making their shapes in the sky that Dean and Castiel flew around. They'd been there for five years together now, slowly forming into the relationship they were in now. But, Dean wanted more and today he would get more, hopefully. 

He cleaned his feet still reviling in the newer ranking marks on his left food he'd achieved by ruling his people with kindness and compassion when needed and a swift sword when that was needed instead. 

"Stay here," Dean said. He flew around Castiel a few times to make sure the other would do as he said. When he saw Castiel would, he started his dance. He hoped when he finished he'd finally have the angel as more than just a friend. 

He flew circles around Castiel, starting with smaller ones before growing out. When his circle got big enough he flew a line between the two biggest points of the circle to the other right over Castiel. He tapped the other's head with the tip of his wing every time he passed. His stomach in knots when he finished his dance and started his free fall, now was the time for Castiel to choose. 

He closed his eyes and fell back toward the earth hoping Castiel's hand on his arm would stop him from falling to his death. It didn't take as long as he thought he would before his fall was stopped by Castiel burning a hand print in his bicep and pulling him up into a kiss. 

"Took you long enough." Castiel said when they pulled away and handed Dean the twisted feather of his. 

 

"You were going to ask too?" Dean questioned, taking the feathers that came from Castiel's wings tied into a neat bow. 

"I didn't know if I was allowed to ask, My King." 

Dean shuddered, he hated being called that, but something about the way Castiel said it caused a second pleasant shudder to run down his spine. 

"You're always free to ask anything to me." Dean said before taking off into a quick flight. The part of another ritual by angels, he didn't think Castiel would want some of his feathers though, so he chose the other one. Besides, Castiel was a lot faster than Dean in flying, he knew there was no way he could catch Castiel if he had to. 

Cas caught him before his thoughts even could. They met in a kiss as Dean returned the grace burn on his arm to Castiel, making one of his own with his own grace and his demon blood. Castiel whined into the kiss at the feeling of Demon's venom coursing through his veins, but instead of it infecting him like it would others, it melted into his grace. He felt his grace twist around the venom, greeting an old friend like it had always meant to be there and was waiting for it to return.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there is no official name for Angel/Demon hybrids, but I got the name from [this post.](https://www.reddit.com/r/fantasywriters/comments/83pc1i/species_name_of_angeldemon_hybrid/) Specifically this comment from FeonixPheathers ;; "How about like Malzeraphem taking "Mal-" meaning bad and twisting "Seraph." Or "Asmodiel" from "Asmodeus" a demon name." So, thank you to that commenter and the original poster for the name of this fic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Malzeraphem Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974319) by [cloud_wolfbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_wolfbane/pseuds/cloud_wolfbane)




End file.
